America's Speechs
by waterrain
Summary: America talks to the people in congress and he wonders why almost all of them do not really understand or just pretend to not hear him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**America's Speechs**

**By Waterrain**

America was standing in front of the congress, his blue eyes were serious, and arms crossed.

"What is the problem with letting homosexual's into our military?" America asked calmly and he tilted his head. "Never mind. You guys would start fighting again like little kids."

"That commie…I mean former commie…By that I mean Russia and even he allows them into his military. I mean seriously it was illegal in Russia before 1993 for dudes to be with dudes. Plus homosexuality was considered a mental disorder up until 1999, but then in the year 2003 homosexual's were allowed to serve in the military." America stated flatly and his cheeks puffed out.

"I'm pissed that Russia allowed them in before us and I bet he did on purpose. He has that smug expression on his damn face. I'm sick and tired of it." America muttered bitterly and he sulked for a moment.

"England lifted the ban against homosexual's being in the military in 2000 and I know he did on purpose. Do you know he laughed at me, bragged, and made fun of me?" America asked sharply and he added sulkily. "Not to mention France…He mocks it by saying Don't Ask Don't Care and has such an annoying laugh."

"I'm not going to say what the other Nations say to me. Seriously, Why can't we just all agree to repeal the whole Don't Ask Don't Tell." America asked calmly and he gave them a depressed look.

"I know you guys won't repeal it, but just think of me and about how I have to listen those assholes." America stated smoothly and added. "Are you going to let that damn commie…I mean Russia get away with being smug and holding it over my head? Despite the fact I believe he is still totally against human rights…"

America left the Congress room sighing heavily and he looked to his right.

"I believe they will not repeal it." Russia commented innocently and tilted his head. "To think my military and government allows it, but your congress refuses to repeal it."

Russia smiled smugly while dodging America's fist and grabbed his wrist firmly.

"You have to accept I'm better than you, da." Russia whispered softly and he watched as America's cheeks turned red.

"Go to hell." America snapped angrilyand he yanked his wrist from Russia's grip.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**America's Speech**

**By Waterrain**

America was looking at the congress with wide blue eyes and he had decided to change his tactics with them after speaking with Germany.

"Okay, I know this is a very difficult change for you guys due to your old age." America said in a comforting voice and he ignored the looks of disbelief. "It's going to be alright no one straight, bisexual, or homosexual finds you guys attractive. Trust me."

He ignored their outraged looks at being told they are not attractive and America blinked his big blue eyes while smiling happily.

"For example a dude does not find every single chick pretty or cute, but still considered straight. So logically a homosexual dude does not find every dude attractive or handsome because there are some seriously ugly men whether in looks or personality or both. Also a homosexual chick does not find every chick beautiful or adorable whether in looks or personality or both." America stated calmly and he smiled gently.

"So please repeal the Don't Ask Don't Tell even though you think everyone wants to do everyone and everything. The military are full of mature people and they can handle this change without thinking everyone wants to do them." America told them softly and then blinked his eyes at them. "Plus the other Nations who allow homosexuals into their military are laughing at me or looking so smug. Of course Germany is nice enough to not laugh at me and instead feels sorry for me which doesn't help me any either."

America walked away smoothly and calmly while smiling comforting at the shell shocked congress.

"How did it go?" Germany asked America and he received a thumbs up.

"I think it might work." America replied calmly and then added. "If not I'll just have some fun with them and they would really regret not repealing the Don't Ask Don't Tell. I'm tired of their bullshit and so are my people."

Germany sighed to himself while thinking that congress best repeal the Don't Ask Don't Tell otherwise America would make their lives miserable by being overly annoying, loud, and unbearably cheerful. It would be a living hell for the Congress for America can talk non stop about everything and nothing along with asking question after question about the most pointless of things.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**America's Speech**

**By Waterrain**

The congress together sighed to themselves at the sight of America wearing a plain green skirt and a long sleeve shirt along with having on black combat boots.

"I thought of something awesome." America commented cheerfully and he grinned widely. " In the military we could have everyone wear skirts and confuse the enemy! Hell it might even might make the enemy run away and guess what we would win. Simple right?"

He ignored the wide eyes, slacked jaws, and total disbelief in their eyes.

"Okay that woke you guys up." America stated calmly and he rolled his blue eyes. "Nah, I doubt anyone is ready for that type of thing. However if the Russians use the whole cross dressing thing in their military first before us and stuff I'll be pretty pissed off since I had the idea first."

America smiled brightly at them and then he sighs to himself.

"You know what is really sad and depressing? Our men and women in the military can't drink alcohol until their twenty one years. Despite the hard work that they do for me. How they fight for me and defend me. How some them are killed before they even turn twenty one." America asked softly and he looked at the congress with sad eyes. "It is always sad and tragic when even one soldier is killed regardless of age."

"Do you really and honestly want to make it where they can't be open about their sexuality? They fight and die for me. Some of them can't drink for they are under the age of twenty one, but yet they can be killed by the enemy regardless of their age." America commented quietly and he added. "Personally I think it is wrong to deny them the right to be free and open about themselves. Remember home of the free and land of the brave? Just think about it really hard."

America walked away silently and leaving the congress to stare after him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**America's Speech**

**By Waterrain**

America looked at the congress with a calm expression and he puffed out his cheeks for a moment.

"In 1992 Canada allowed homosexual's into his military." America stated bluntly and then added. "I'm happy that he allowed it before Russia and England."

The congress looked a little confused, America rolled his blue eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Anyway it has not led to any increase or decrease on how his military does things. Yes, Canada does have a military. He informed me of that fact a few hours ago and no they don't wear maples all over their uniforms. I know because I asked him." America commented calmly and he could remember Canada lecturing him just a few hours ago 'I do too have a military, America.' along with mentioning 'I have allowed it since 1992 and nothing has really changed'.

"Anyway think about it and remember Canada's military allows it. Think really hard about it, okay?" America stated firmly before leaving and he leaned up against the door. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and America gasped.

"Is it a ghost?" America asked in a worried tone and he looked around briefly.

"I'm not a ghost. I'm Canada." Canada replied in an irritated voice and America blinked at him for a moment.

"Oh, I was just talking about you. I think the congress was just as surprised as me about you having a military and stuff just to let you know, Canada." America commented happily and he ignored Canada's annoyed expression. "I think they were shell shocked about you allowing homosexual's into your military. It's a good that it is not public knowledge for I don't want any of my people moving to your land and no offense okay? Your weather is cold and terrible. No one should suffer your cold weather."

Canada glared at him and shook his head.

"America, You are a jerk. There is nothing wrong with living in my land." Canada said in a quiet voice and America just chuckled to himself.

"I hope it is repealed." America stated calmly and he ignored Canada's comment. "I really do because I don't want anyone to move to Canada. Your people are welcome to move here."

"Take a hike, America. Your people would move to my land before mine do." Canada whispered softly and he started to disapear right before America's eyes.

"Canada? Canada? Where did you go?" America asked loudly and he didn't notice Canada was by his side sighing while shaking his head.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **_Some Congress People._

**America's Speech**

**By Waterrain**

America walked inside and he was about to talk with the house members of congress.

_America, The Don't Ask Don't Tell has been passed onto the senate._

His blue eyes widened in surprise, he smiled brightly at them, and gave them a thumbs up.

"Good job you guys. I'll be heading to senate." America commented cheerfully and he walked out of the door.

_Now the senate will have to deal with America._

_At least he will not be annoying us anymore about the repeal of Don't Ask Don't Tell._

_Plus no longer traumatize us. _

_Also he can't blame us._

_I just can't get the image of America wearing a skirt out of my head._

_I wonder if the senate will repeal it?_

_They would be foolish if they did not repeal it._

_Of course who ever said the people in the senate are smart?_

_At least we won't suffer._

_For their own sanity they had better repeal it._

_At least we were smart enough._

Needless to say the members of congress were celebrating while America was cheerfully walking and smiling on his way to the senate.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **_**Mental Thought Of Some Congress People.**_

**America's Speech**

**By Waterrain**

"Hey, what's up?" America asked happily as he opened up the door and completely ignored the looks of disbelief along with some of their faces paling in horror.

"So I heard from the house members that the Don't Ask Don't Tell has been passed up to you guys." America commented calmly and blinked his blue eyes. "I have some stuff to say and you better be listening to me."

_**Oh, Why did they have to tell America? **_

_**Those lucky bastards do not have to deal with him anymore.**_

_**I bet all of the house members are throwing a party.**_

"I'll break it down for you guys because I don't think your brains can handle it." America stated in a serious voice and he nodded to himself while ignoring the stares.

"Okay, Would you honestly want to grope and feel someone up in a battle field….Of course France would do that type of thing whenever, but we are not France. So we don't go a groping during battle." America told them firmly and the room was completely silent.

"Jeez no wonder why you can hardly get anything done for all of you are pretending to be dead…None of you are dead, right? You are not brain eating Zombies." America asked in a slightly panicked voice and he had his right hand inside of his coat pocket feeling the gun he always kept there just in case.

_**I wonder if the other Nations are like America?**_

_**I wonder if the goverments of the rest of the world has the same problems we have with America?**_

America took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Anyway it doesn't matter for I have a gun just in case someone turns into a Zombie." America stated calmly and he tilted his head while smiling. "I hope you people did not become mute or something. This is almost like the twilight zone and I'm having flash backs."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **_**Mental Thought Of Some Congress People.**_

**America's Speech**

**By Waterrain**

America looked at the Senate with calm and serious blue eyes, but then he smiled brightly.

"Your approval rating sucks." He commented cheerfully and his head tilted slightly towards them. "I wonder what will happen if you do not agree to repeal the Don't Ask Don't Tell?"

_**Is it even possible for the percent to go any lower?**_

_**Only thirteen percent approve of the work that Congress is doing.**_

"I think those ratings might dip even further." America told them bluntly. "Knock it off with those annoying and childish games you play with one another. The other party is not an enemy, work together for the good of the American people, and stop with the bickering it gives me a headache. Think of the American people and do right by them."

"They are frustrated no not sexually because seriously no offense who would want to have sex with anyone of you old people? The American people are pissed off and some really want to egg your guy's houses." He stated calmly and he ignored the looks of disbelief not to mention the redness in their cheeks.

"It's not like I'll be egging, throwing handmade rainbow colored toilet paper, or anything of that sort at your houses. If you do not agree to repeal the Don't Ask Don't Tell."America stated cheerfully, he smiled brightly at them, and gave them a thumbs up.

_**I have a feeling America is lying to us.**_

"Anyway, I feel hungry and I'll be leaving for now." America told them happily and then added. "I'll be back. So don't worry and just think a lot."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A little Info This Year it is a record low of 13 percent of Americans approve of the job Congress is doing the lowest rating in Gallup Poll history.**


End file.
